SCP-905
SCP-905 was the designation given to the sentient collection of photons listed as Mr. Chameleon in the Dr. Wondertainment Little Misters line. Description SCP-905 is a sentient male entity consisting entirely of photons. The photons making up SCP-905 form a 1.75 meter tall humanoid shape with fuzzy but definite edges to it. He is able to move this body as a normal human might, but is unable to manipulate objects beyond a weak emittance of electromagnetic ration, meaning doors and other solid objects must be moved for him. SCP-905 is capable of passing through transparent material as light normally would; however, he follows the standard laws of probability while doing so and around five percent of the protons making up his form are reflected by the transparent object and lost, an experience SCP-905 describes as painful but bearable. SCP-905's name comes from its ability to change the wavelength of photons it emits to any color within the visible light spectrum within the range of ~380 nm to ~780 nm. The only exception to this is the photons making up the words "Mr. Chameleon, from Little Misters ® by Dr. Wondertainment", which are printed on his left calf. While he can control the color of his photons, he cannot control their actual emission, and will lose his photons at a constant rate of approximately 0.001% of its body volume per second. SCP-905's lack of a shadow can make detecting SCP-905 while hidden problematic. Due to the constant loss of photons, SCP-905 must be fed with light in order to maintain a healthy body shape, but shows an inability to absorb coloured lights. It is possible for SCP-905 to experience oversaturation if too many photons are fed to it at once which will cause the entity extreme pain similar in nature to a human experiencing burns. SCP-905 can be fed with its own emissions through the use of mirrors; however, this causes him extreme discomfort due to the nature of what he is absorbing. History Containment by the Foundation Mr. Chameleon was created by Dr. Wondertainment as part of the first edition wave of the Little Misters line. He was initially discovered by the SCP Foundation at one of the entrances to Site ██, after which he was classified as Safe and placed in containment in Hall ██ of Site 17 alongside the other Little Misters in containment. During testing of SCP-978, a camera that shows the subjects of its pictures doing what they wished they had been doing while the photo was taken, SCP-905 was photographed with SCP-978. The photo produced showed SCP-905 standing in his cell as he had been at the time, but depicted him as a fully-clothed normal human being.SCP-978 Extended Test Logs Battle of Site 17 During the attack on Site 17 by the Proponents of Paranormal Rights in the 21st Century, Assistant Researcher Salman Corbet released SCP-905 and several other Little Misters from their cells in order to transport them to safety. He handcuffed SCP-905 to SCP-913 and handcuffed himself to SCP-909, allowing SCP-917 to follow without handcuffs. The group reached Hall 21 of the site, at which point Corbette demanded SCP-909 hurry up, as he had fallen behind. SCP-905 attempted to respond, but Corbette could not understand due to SCP-905's lack of a mouth. SCP-913 then provided translation, informing Corbette that SCP-909 had heard gunfire from further down the evacuation route. Corbette then began trying to formulate a different route to safety.Game Day, Phase 1: Secure Refusing recruitment SCP-905 was later safely returned to his cell in Site 17 after the end of the battle. On the eighteenth of September later that century, the Foundation approached him about joining Mobile Task Force Alpha 9, a Mobile Task Force consisting of various humanoid SCPs willing to serve the Foundation. Despite the Foundation's offer of extended privileges and the chance to socialize with the other Little Misters, SCP-905 refused the offer, as Dr. Wondertainment had remotely activated a handicap on him to prevent his recruitment. In order to avoid the agents trying to recruit him, SCP-905 turned transparent and upon being ordered to return to visibility he claimed the Foundation were untrustworthy, and complained that he would be recalled if he joined up. The Little Mister then advised they try and recruit the more violent Mr. Redd instead. As punishment for his refusal and due to his invisibility, the Foundation upgraded SCP-905's status to Euclid and increased the strictness of his containment procedures. SCP-905 then refused to speak with Foundation personnel, although they continued to attempt communication in order to verify that he was still inside the cell. Once the Foundation gave up on recruiting any of the Little Misters, Dr. Wondertainment removed the handicaps, causing SCP-905 to sigh in relief and return to his normal behavior. Containment procedures SCP-905 is kept within a containment cell in Hall ██ of Site 17. The walls of the room all measure six meters wide by three meters tall and are painted matte black, lacking any mirrors or windows. Two LED arrays are installed within the cell which "feed" SCP-905 for twenty minutes every four hours. These procedures were made stricter after the attempt to recruit SCP-905 into Mobile Task Force Alpha-9. Appearances *Mr. Chameleon *Mr. Fish *Mr. Brass *Mr. Hot *Mr. Forgetful *Mr. Moon *Mr. Laugh *Mr. Soap *Mr. Stripes *Mr. Lie *Mr. Headless *Ms. Sweetie *Mr. Mad *Mr. Money *Mr. Scary *Holding On *Game Day, Phase 1: Secure *Museum of Idiots Notes and references Category:Little Misters